


The Bell That Rings Inside Your Mind

by BugTongue



Series: Leopika Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Valdemar Series Fusion, Leopika Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Kurapika takes his position as Queen's Own Herald very seriously, which is of course the only reason he goes out of the castle to help a team of healers.





	The Bell That Rings Inside Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is 1) late and 2) so short but thats what I've got for you. Happy start to Leopika Week!

The Queen's Own Herald, Kurapika, was a master of his Gift. The moment someone entered his space, he could sense deceit, be it purposeful or otherwise, and had a nasty habit of failing to keep his Gift to himself. Nasty, except that Queen Oito gave him permission to spy a little, as long as he kept his mouth shut until an appropriate time to speak in private. Mindspeaking with the Queen was off the table during regular hours, as it had in the past become rather distracting.

Not that Kurapika always had the best control.

A woman from the healer's collegium was in the throne room today to talk about some epidemic at the border, something that would be easily dealt with were it not for the number of affected. Kurapika stayed quiet, standing beside the queen and looking straight ahead so he wasn't tempted to use any facet of his magic, except to feel Roland tickle the back of his mind curiously.

'I like her, but she's awful stingy when it comes to treats.'

'If you beg too many apples from collegiates you'll get fat.'

'With the way you run me around I should be allowed to eat as much as I want.'

Kurapika wet his lips to hide his amusement, something far from appropriate while the healer mage, Cheadle, was requesting Heraldic aid from the queen. Oito smiled, and the ever present tension and exhaustion pulled at faint but deepening lines in her face. "Take Kurapika with you, he hasn't been around the border in too long in the name of keeping me more company than I need."

Kurapika shot her a glance and the silence in his mind was a testament to his training. "My lady, I don't stand here with you as a formality, nor do I shirk any duties that aren't already well taken care of."

"I understand your reluctance, but I'm not asking your permission." Oito waved him off lightly, clouds forming behind her eyes and purposefully preventing him entry. If he wanted, he could dispel them, but that would be overstepping in a way he wouldn't find easy forgiveness from.

"... Yes your highness." He tilted his head and spine in a tasteful but overtly formal pardon, and excused himself from the room to get prepared for the journey ahead.

\---

The party met at the castle stables, Kurapika with two of the more empathetically inclined heralds and Cheadle with her apprentice and team of healers. The apprentice was a tall young man who seemed to become increasingly more stressed out every time Kurapika met him, listing off every way in which he could tell Kurapika wasn't taking care to eat or sleep regularly, how irresponsible it was as a person, let alone the Queen's Own.

"Seems the Herald's Own Healer is coming with us, hope your shields are in order because this one clearly doesn't have a good handle on his Gift." The heralds joked quietly, but not out of earshot, and seemed absolutely remorseless when Kurapika shot them a look and told them to focus on the road.

Leorio drew closer on his horse, Kurapika atop his Companion, Roland, and tilted his head amicably. "Is that what they're calling me now?"

"Against my wishes, yes of course. They only listen when it's dire." Kurapika's eyes slid to the side in order to take in the way Leorio's hips adjusted for each step of his horse, up along the healer greens to a poorly shaven face and strongly gelled hair. It looked like he ran his hand through it once with a dollop of sooty grease and called it a morning.

Leorio's eyes were quick, and Kurapika felt caught in some act as Leorio grinned. "Y'know you should be watching the road too, or you might run into something."

Roland whuffled. 'As if I would be helpless without a rider.'

'I don't think he's paid much attention to anything besides his classes in years.'

'I've heard him enough in the haylofts, he's spent plenty of time not thinking of his studies.'

Kurapika turned pink, lips parted as Leorio peered at him. The image struck him of Leorio in the dark, hay in his hair and a softer version of that grin in place, and realized his mistake only when Leorio coughed and turned to face front.

“Ha, well that one definitely didn't come from my mind.”

“I suppose I should indeed keep my eyes on the road, my apologies.” Kurapika wet his lips and straightened in the saddle, correcting his already perfect posture.

A beat of silence, broken by the surrounding conversation and hooves on earth, then, “Y'know if you ever want to see the real thing for comparison, I'd oblige you.” When Kurapika glanced over Leorio was looking a bit too casual.

“That's quite an offer, healer. Now is that an offer for the road or do you intend for me to keep my patience until we return to the castle.” Kurapika smiled when Leorio made a sound not unlike a tea kettle, causing Companion and horse ears alike flick.

\---

The party was too large to stay in the small town’s inn, as the sleeping arrangements there were a couple rooms and the living area, and one inn room was already occupied. Cheadle took the other one, and the rest of the party was taken in by volunteers in the town.

Except for two members of the party, who chose to stay in the barn. Kurapika's heralds were immeasurably tactless about shooting him winks, and he needed to close his eyes just to keep his composure and not lecture them about keeping up appearances in front of the people they serve.

Leorio was a dark shape in a dark room, only his outline and the shine off his eyes visible from scattered light coming from the moon outside and lantern-lit buildings. His limbs were large and took up space, but he seemed to be purposefully not touching Kurapika. By his breathing, he was nowhere close to sleeping.

“Well I can't say this is much like my imagination, considering I can't see you.” Kurapika let his knee come forward to find Leorio's, and brushing thigh instead. Leorio huffed, shifted in the darkness, and the part of the blanket resting between them became more of a tent. The thigh at his knee shifted as well, and Kurapika was startled by a foot brushing his own.

“You'll have to wait until morning then, I guess.” The voice moved closer as Leorio's head slid closer across the borrowed pillow, now laying presumably where the two pillows met. Kurapika opened his mouth, but his breath stilled in his lungs. When did he become such a coward? Instead of speaking, he reached out with his mind to brush at Leorio's thoughts, and realized his walls were down entirely. As good an invitation as anything, Kurapika supposed.

‘You can move closer if you'd like.’ His lips quirked up when Leorio shivered.

“Haha, god that's always so weird.” But he reached out and moved closer, pulling Kurapika in against the comfort of his under clothes. Chest hair brushed against Kurapika's cheek, and he wrapped his own arm around the firm frame beside him.

They were quiet for long enough, Kurapika didn't notice himself falling asleep until he was already gone.


End file.
